1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle safety devices, and more particularly, to the field of vehicle safety devices which provide a warning signal for a stopped vehicle, or a slowing vehicle that has had its brakes applied for a period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Applicant is aware of the following United States Patents which are related to the field of the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,749,982; 4,028,829; 2,822,505; and 2,433,469. U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,505 discloses a direction indicator system employing a blinker to flash the lights to indicate the direction to be taken in a turn. The other above listed U.S. Patents cover inertia actuated warning signals which are of interest in defining the state of the art, but are not directly related to the present invention.